


Erotic Cannibalism

by zorotokon



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Hard vore, Necrophilia, Second Person, Snuff, fic so edgy youll cut yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: You love Charlie, and Charlie loves you. It's just, sometimes she tries to run away, or fight back when you want her, and that's just not acceptable. One night, a strange hunger overtakes you, and you can't help but take a bite from your lovely girlfriend.Check the tags before reading.





	Erotic Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armasyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/gifts).



> This fic was originally request by Armasyll. If you know who that is, then you know what you're about to get into. This is also technically my entry for Thematic Thursday: Food and cooking!

You nibble at Charlie’s neck affectionately, she pushes you away. You force yourself back into her again, and she know better than to resist you this time. You’ve played this game out before, and she always ends up ‘running into a doorknob,’ or ‘falling down some stairs.’ She gasps as your teeth bite at her neck, eliciting fake moans. Not good enough.

You bite down hard, hard enough to break the skin, hard enough to draw blood, hard enough to get a real scream from Charlie. And scream she does, as a rivulet of blood escapes her body and lights upon the tip of your tongue. You pull back, lips painted red, Charlie gasping, not looking at you.

You stop, just for a moment, but why? You weren’t listening for running pads, no, the other animals in the apartment know better than to interrupt you and Charlie’s play time. No, worry wasn’t it.

It’s the taste in your mouth. Rich, warm, a bit like sucking on a penny. It’s blood, Charlie’s blood, and the liquid slips down your throat before you could even think of savoring it. But the source was still here, shivering, her face turning down, her eyes sealing tight, just hoping you’d be quick. You never were.

You lick her wound, pushing the greasy fur out of the way to lap at the blood. Charlie’s hygiene always disgusted you, but you can bare her knotted fur and plastered mange if it meant another taste of ecstasy. The rivulet becomes a trickle as you caress her neck, but you taste less and less blood with each kiss. Your jaw comes down to reopen wound, almost without you prompting it.

She screams as your mouth closes again, and she struggles away, leaving behind a chunk of flesh in your teeth. You gnash it against the top of your mouth, forcing out the last delicious trickle of heaven before you spit it out. Charlie holds a paw to her neck, and she has that same look of fear that you love so much on her face, that look that she had worn ever since you met her.

You walk towards her, but today was the day she had chosen to fight, and she held a frying pan between you like a sword. Your skull connects with her chest in a blink, and you send Charlie flying into the wall, to fall down in a pitiable heap of flesh. She clutches her side now, no doubt you broke at least a couple ribs, and judging by the blood she was spitting, punctured a lung.

“Don’t waste that,” you order, but she’s crawling away, crawling to the door with all its heavy locks. She tries this, now and then when she thinks you’re not looking. Somedays you’ll find one or two of the locks open, and fresh scratches at the jamb. Silly, really.

You walk up behind her, and slam your hoof down on her arm. It snaps with a satisfying scream from Charlie. She really shouldn’t be doing that, though, she knows that screaming only makes you angry.

You flip her over, and trap her beneath your legs, keeping your balled fists free to hit her face, and her crumpled chest, and the red splotch on her neck that is leaking that sweet liquor. She screams again, so you break her jaw, crushing it against the floor. Blood trickles from the corners of her mouth and you lick at it in orgasmic revelry, enthralled in each moment as if it was the first.

She’s gurgling still, between choked gasps for air. Her mouth is full of blood, and you can’t help but put your tongue in there with hers, intertwining them in a beautiful display of romance.

She tries to push you away, but your lust is insatiable, and soon her mouth is dry. She chooses to fight you still, scratching at your face with her free paw, trying to bring her teeth down on your cheek. You wrap your tongue around hers and pull it into your mouth, where you bite it off.

It was to start the blood again, but you always loved how it wriggled inside you, and you couldn’t resist letting its last spasms dance around inside your mouth. That final twitch though, it sends the tongue to the back of your throat where you swallow it, and suddenly everything makes sense.

Is this what meat tastes like? This warm, deliciously full feeling? It was made better by the knowledge of how the taste was Charlie, your Charlie. Oh, you begin to imagine what it must have been like for those preds of old! Having the pull of flesh that you have to rip apart, the blood seeping from every wound you make. Even the thought was orgasmic, and you lose yourself for too long, because when you open your eyes again, Charlie was at the door, banging on it with all her might and desperation and foolishness.

She can’t even gurgle as blood practically cascades from her mouth down her naked front. It runs all the way down her chest, perfectly splits to run each side of her slit, then down her thighs and legs to pool below her. But you can’t have this. Again your skull meets your girlfriend, and again she crumples, but this time you hear a snap from her back.

It was probably her spine, or the rest of her ribcage being crushed against the door, didn’t matter. You toss her form back into the room, only for her pleas to be answered from the other side. It is Betty, asking if Charlie was okay. You say of course she is, she just slipped in the shower, and you’re taking care of her now. You don’t wait for a reply.

Charlie hasn’t moved from where you’d thrown her. She was practically a life-less corpse in bed anyway earlier today, so not much has changed. You break her other arm, just to be safe, and clean her body of the blood she’d already spilt, savoring each drop.

You pay special attention to her opening, which you caress with careful and tender bites, pulling tiny morsels of flesh off each time, sweet delights to tide you over as you work back to her neck.

Her eyes were still open, and they follow your snout as it tears strips of flesh from her body. You give her a smile. No reason to be like that, Charlie. You know you love her, and you know she loves you too.

Her abdomen proved to house unspeakable treasures as you pulled out foot after foot of intestines, all going down your gullet like a never-ending sausage. Each organ you freed was a different taste, a different texture, but all were perfect.

The liver’s full of blood, and you can’t help devouring it all after the first bite. The kidneys are small, but sharp in their acidity, and each disappears in one chomp. The stomach tastes like vomit, but still there was something there, something that speaks to you on a primal level.

This is what being a pred must be like, well what being a pred was like. Now you eat bugs, and fish, and soy, and pretend. Oh, if they only knew…

The heart was the last morsel. Still beating, still hot in your hooves, still spraying blood when you tear it out. The meat is thick, and harsh, and just the sensation of chewing it nearly makes you cum.

You force open Charlie’s rib cage, find her esophagus and slice it open with one of her own claws. You have never been more in love, and she has never been a more beautiful sight. You practically tear off your pants to free your erection, and it takes you four tries to insert it into her throat from the bottom, like a nervous boy, trying to lose his virginity.

Oh, but how worth it it is! You’ve never fucked anyone like this before, and the sensations! It is so much better than a blowjob, so much better than even sex. You lick blood off your hooves as you fuck her, each thrust pushing more of the sweet red elixir onto your dick, and within moments you’ve mixed it with your own seed.

The deed is done, you are satisfied…

No, no you are not. There’s an entire apartment full of animals here, and you are still so very, very hungry.


End file.
